


Night turns

by purplefox



Series: Fucking February 2018 BruceDick edition [22]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fucking February, M/M, Oneshot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Some distractions were welcomed





	Night turns

Once Bruce continued to ignore the distractions the night was a fairly good night. Ignoring the distractions was not easy of course but he made do. Gotham had been active the entire night. Not dangerously so but enough to get his blood pumping and for certain enough to get him concerned about the state of things. Enough to kick his Alpha senses into overdrive. It had become necessary halfway through patrol to let the others steer some thing a bit so he did not end up doing all the work himself. that would not go over well, it never went over well and them yelling at him would be a distraction he did not need so he had decided to trust them.

He already trusted them that was why he worked with them but it was another thing to do it like this. It made them happy and honestly it felt good to leave parts of the city in their hands too. Still it changed nothing when it came down to the facts that Bruce was trying to avoid distractions and he thought he was doing a fairly good job on succeeding there. The nights work had gone well, he was on guard for anything and while his Alpha senses had come online there had been nothing to seriously look out for.

So many thing to be distracted by but he ignored them all and set autopilot for the journey home as he received reports and dismissed his team for the night. Dawn had arrived and it was better for everyone to finish patrol and go on their ways. Move investigations from the streets to labs or catch some sleep and try again later.

Halfway to the cave he received the final report and skimmed over it as the car took the various turns back to the cave. Even with them things had been fairly quiet. He was fairly certain that so many big names lying low meant trouble coming for the future. Gotham was unable to keep quiet for more than a few hours.

From the car was normal protocol that was automatic for Bruce’s brain. The car parked itself and he got out and started putting together the information from the night’s work. He took off the cowl but left the cape and kept working in the cave alone. He knew whole would be around and who should be around and since everyone else had been dismissed for the night he doubted many if any would disturb him. He had just about finished up his own report when the scent of something distracted him.

“Hey.” Dick’s voice floated to him from the cool down room. “Been a busy night right Bruce?” Dick’s suit was still on but he had gone through the protocol cool down sprays and his natural scent floated over to Bruce. Dick’s natural Omega scent was heavy and tantalizing. Dick always smelt good regardless but his natural scent always caught Bruce’s full attention and when Dick smelt like that, a little hot and needy he felt his fangs drop.

“Dick.” He responded as Dick took his attention as invitation to come over. “You’re still down here?”

“Just wanted to make sure you didn’t push yourself too hard.” Dick’s walk was graceful and while he smelt hot his scent was not heat. Never heat none of them played like that. Work was too important to risk things like that. This was just the scent of Dick and Bruce found himself swaying towards him to Dick’s amusement. “I think you could use a break.” Dick smiled. Bruce watched the smug way Dick stood before him before he smiled himself. he took a step forward before he scooped Dick up and over his shoulder. He endured Dick’s laughter as he inhaled the scent of Dick’s natural scent and the growing smell of slick.

X

Dick’s moans echoed nicely off the tiles as Bruce swallowed his cock in the showers. Bruce had Dick’s Omega cock down his throat and two fingers up Dick’s slick ass as the man was pinned to the corner of the shower and while Bruce’s cock ached and throbbed there was not rush for him. The amount of slick that dripped past his fingers as he bobbed and swallowed Dick’s cock made his cock leak onto the tiles.

Dick’s cock was a decent size but a bit thicker than most would expect for Omegas. For Bruce it was perfect for swallowing, he would relax his throat and swallow until Dick’s hips bucked and Dick’s voice hoarsely cried out. He would go sweet and slow before pinning Dick’s hips and fucking his throat on Dick’s cock until the man moaned and cried out or until he came down Bruce’s throat.

Dick’s precum was sweet but Bruce enjoyed having Dick cum too. As he fucked Dick with his fingers, felt Dick melt and twitch around them he contemplated just how to proceed. He could continue and make Dick cum but his own cock ached as well.

He could do both but Dick would be sensitive. So deliciously sensitive. Bruce watched Dick as his legs shook the harder that Bruce sucked and the faster he stirred his fingers. Dick’s legs spasmed under Bruce’s other hand as Dick threw his head back and moaned.

But oversensitive Dick made the most delicious sounds too. Bruce sucked Dick down to the base as he gave light hum, a simple sound that Dick would recognize if his brains were not mush. His fingers stroked and teased as Dick’s cock twitched and leaked. Bruce pulled off when the cock in his mouth throbbed its final warning and Dick’s moan bounced around the bathroom. Bruce nursed the tip of Dick’s cock as he cursed, held tight to Bruce’s hair and shoulder and came in Bruce’s mouth his eyes dazed as he watched Bruce swallow and as some escaped his lips.

Dick tried to push him away when Bruce went to clean him with his tongue. Dick allowed that and slowly pulled his hand from Dick’s slick ass and got to his feet once more. His hand was covered with Omega slick that he licked away as Dick watched with hungry eyes. Their lips met, whose fault Bruce was uncertain but they shared Dick’s taste as Bruce slicked himself up with the remainder of Dick’s slick.

He guided Dick around and lined himself up before he hissed at how hot Dick was against his cock. The first push against the slick rim made him moan. He could feel his knot forming and he had not even gotten inside him yet.

He groaned when he slid in all the way. He had wanted to wreck Dick and while Dick was oversensitive from his twitching and his moans. Dick was the one about to wreck Bruce by his hot hole alone. It was a good thing that Bruce knew his weak spots almost better than he knew his own.

His harsh pace drew cut off pants and moans from Dick’s lips. His hole clenched around his cock repeatedly as Bruce drove in deep. Dick’s cries bounced around the room off the tiles and drew Bruce’s need higher. He licked over Dick’s bonding spot. Already bitten from him, already marked by him but it never failed to make Dick tremble. A nip to that spot as Bruce fucked deep made Dick shudder in his arms before his final cry filled the room. His hole milked him relentlessly and Bruce gritted his teeth as his knot locked him in place. He groaned into Dick’s hair when he finally started to cum, finally filled Dick up.

They both stood there as their heartbeats slowed along with their breaths. As bad as distractions went, Bruce had to admit that this one was not that bad. Dick just smelt too tempting in the end. He licked Dick’s bonding spot once more and smiled at the shiver that went through the other man. It would be a pleasure to indulge in this distraction until the knot went down.

 

 


End file.
